


Smuggler with a Heart of Gold

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may be a smuggler, but she has principles. She may not get much credits because of it, but all she really needs is her ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> These are just snippets I've written based on what I experience in the game on my smuggler. As such, there'll be spoilers for bits and bobs of the storyline as I encounter them. I REALLY want to kill Skavak, for the record.

"Man, I'd heard Coruscant was big, but I hadn't expected it to be _this_ big," Corso Riggs commented, staring out over the endless expanse of towers.

Next to him, the small, slender freighter captain idly checked over one of her blasters. Without looking up, she commented, "Thought you'd been off Ord Mantell, Corso?"

"Yeah, but I never made it all the way _here_ ," he retorted as she did a fancy move with her blaster and returned it to its holster. He folded his arms across his broad chest. "How about you?"

She stared at him for a long moment, the cybernetic implant over her right eye whirring as she did. Finally, she gave a short nod. "I was born and raised here, until the Sacking."

"I'm sorry, Cap." He meant it, too. He knew exactly what she must have gone through. "Must be a pretty bittersweet homecoming."

His captain shrugged, turning away from the impressive vista. "Not my first time back. Probably won't be my last time, either." Over her shoulder, she asked, "You coming, Corso?"

"Right behind ya, Cap!" Corso hurried to catch up with her. He had a feeling life was going to be a lot more interesting from now on.

* * *

"Don't you think you were kind of short with her?" Corso asked as he followed his captain into Justicar territory.

She didn't say anything until they'd dispatched a group of thugs. Checking the power packs on her blasters, she told him quietly, "If my life hadn't gone the way it had, I'd be just like Juul."

"What, you mean be a turfer, as she calls it?" He stared at her in surprise. She'd said she'd grown up on Coruscant, but it hadn't occurred to him _where_ she'd grown up on this planet.

Corso followed her down a hallway, checking his own power packs as he went. He was doing all right for power. She stopped at the corner and peered around it. Once that group was gone as well, she answered his question. "I grew up somewhere similar to this, just scrambling to survive. If I hadn't needed medical attention--" she tapped her cybernetic eye "--I probably wouldn't have left Coruscant at all and likely ended up as bitter as she is."

"She has Jiik at least," he reminded her, watching as she double-checked her map. The location they needed wasn't too far ahead.

The captain tucked the holoemitter into one of the many pouches on her belt. "They're lucky. None of my family survived the Sacking."

"I'm sorry." He meant it, too. That was a pain he understood all too well.

She shrugged it off, taking careful aim at one of the cameras. It turned to slag with one shot. He followed her example and shot each of the cameras that he found. "Guess you could say I'm a sucker for reuniting families. I don't want others to face the same pain I went through."

"That makes two of us." With the last of the cameras disabled, he took a moment to squeeze her shoulder. "You're a good woman, Cap."

Her smile was faint, but sincere. "My name is Jeveen, Corso. Please use it."

"As you wish, Jeveen."


	2. Heading to Taris

Corso lounged in the navigator's seat as Jeveen made calculations for their next few hyperspace jumps, fingers dancing over the consoles and buttons with assurance. He was content to sit and watch the swirling stars through the viewports. Her voice distracted him, "I'm surprised you haven't asked where we're going."

"It doesn't matter much to me," he admitted, shifting to look at her. The blue eye gazed back at him with mild curiosity. "My family's death took me back to Ord Mantell, but my reason for being there's gone with the end of the civil war and Viidu's death."

She sat back in her chair, slowly removing her gloves. Setting them on the console in front of her, she slowly flexed the fingers of her right hand. In the quiet of the freighter, he could hear the faintest whir of cybernetic motors in time with her movements. "Are you sure you want to stick with me?"

"Why not, Cap?" He raised his eyebrows at her, sitting up straighter in his chair. "I'd just be drifting aimlessly otherwise. At least we can keep each other company."

The captain shrugged and stood up to check a console behind her seat. "I've been alone with my thoughts for a long time. I could use some company." She turned to face him, propping an arm on the back of her chair. "I'm warning you, though, I take risks for a living."

"And here I thought you only took them to get your ship back," he remarked with a grin, folding his hands behind his head. She gave him a Look and he laughed. "Don't worry. I got your back."

A smile curled her lips, making her seem younger than she was. "Thanks, Corso."

"No prob, Cap." He stretched and stood up. "Where's our next stop?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, cyber eye whirring slightly. "Where do you think? We still need to get your blaster back from Skavak."

"Yeah, Torchy." Corso clenched his hand into a fist. "And I still owe him for sucker-punching me like that."

Straightening up, she headed for the hatch. "You'll get your chance. Let me show you to the crew quarters. Don't have much, but you won't have to share them at least."

"As long as I have a place to sleep, I'm not too fussed," he told her, following her from the cockpit and down the corridor.

She chuckled and stopped at a door on their left, opening it. "I warned you."

"Damn." He stared at the bunks in surprise. They were smaller than he'd expected. He looked at Jeveen. "Is it too late to change my mind about being fussed?"

This time, the cyborg burst into full-throated laughter. "Your only other options are the medbay --" She gestured to the next door down "-- or the captain's quarters."

"Nope, the captain's quarters are yours, Cap." He shook his head at that.

The blue eye twinkled as she smiled up at him. "Damn straight they are."

"I'll just make the best of it, then."


	3. On the Way to Nar Shaddaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This refers to a quest for the bonus series on Taris.

Once they'd made the jump to hyperspace, on their way to Nar Shadaa, Corso looked at Jeveen. She seemed to stare blankly out at the swirls of hyperspace. He reached over and lightly touched her shoulder. "Cap?"

"Sorry, Corso." She shook herself and smiled weakly at him. "Got lost in my thoughts."

He smiled sympathetically, suspecting what she'd been thinking about. "A cred for your thoughts?"

"They're not worth that much." She smiled crookedly and raised an eyebrow. "You really wanna know what I was thinking about?"

Corso nodded, reaching over to squeeze her shoulder. "Yeah. It isn't a good idea to keep stuff bottled inside, but if you don't feel comfortable sharing with me, I understand."

"I was just thinking about all those rakghouls, dead because of me." Jeveen stared out the viewport, the stars glinting off the cybernetic implants on her face. "Was I right to do that? To condemn them to death?"

He wasn't surprised in the slightest at where her thoughts had gone. If he'd had to make a decision like that, it would have haunted him, too. "Look at it this way, Jeveen: if you _hadn't_ let the Jedi out, those rakghouls would've ended up killing innocent civilians. Could you live with yourself, knowing you could've stopped those deaths?"

"You're right." The distant look faded from her face and she turned to him with a proper smile. "It may have been mass murder, but I can live with killing those foul things more easily than letting them kill innocent civilians trying to reclaim their planet."

Squeezing her shoulder again, he reluctantly dropped his hand. "Exactly my thought. You did right, Cap."

"Jeveen, Corso." She reminded him with a soft chuckle, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "You hungry?"

He nodded again. "Sure am, Jeveen."

"Let's get some chow, then." She stood up and headed down the corridor to the galley, Corso right behind her.


	4. Alderaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another scene that got rather long.

"Of all the men who've flirted with you, the one you pay attention to is the rich boy," Corso muttered as they settled into the rooms they'd been given at House Organa.

Jeveen didn't look up from double-checking her blasters. "Technically, he's not rich. They can't pay us until we get the instructions to open up that clunky droid."

"He's a noble." Corso ran a hand through his dreadlocks, tossing his helmet, gloves, and bracers onto the table. "Makes sense why you'd flirt with _him_."

Finally, she looked up, still cleaning the part in her hand, eyebrow arched playfully. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Corso?"

"Can't blame you for like him." Grimacing, he pulled his blaster rifle off his back and set it on the table next to his gear. "He's handsome, cultured, suave."

Her cybernetic eye whirred for a moment, her mouth quirking into a wry smile. "So's Darmas and I didn't stick around him."

"Darmas is an old fraud. Everyone knows that." Shrugging, he grabbed one of the rags on the table and began cleaning his blaster rifle.

Jeveen shook her head with a soft laugh. "Corso, I'm surprised you haven't figured out by now why I haven't let all those spacers wine and dine me like they've offered."

"All they're after is a good time for a night or two." He began breaking down his blaster rifle.

She nodded, beginning to reassemble her blasters. "Exactly, and Lenn Teraan is no different."

"So why flirt with him if it's the same story?" Corso hated how whiny he sounded, but it'd seemed like he and Jeveen had had a good thing going and her she was, flirting with that -- _noble_!

Sighing, she shook her head again. "To help business with him and his sister. And to see you get all cute and flustered when I do it."

"Wait, you think I'm cute?" He blinked and stared at her as she holstered her blasters once again.

An amused smile curling her lips, she stood up and took a moment to kiss his cheek. "Sleep well, Corso."

He could only stare as Jeveen walked to the room she'd claimed as hers and slipped inside. He went back to cleaning his blaster rifle with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Corso breathed a sigh of relief when Xin Baliss's body tumbled lifelessly to the ground. He'd been tougher to kill than he expected. _Guess not all nobles are useless deadweights like Slick._

"Captain! Are you all right?" Lenn's question and the genuine concern in his voice made Corso turn to look at Jeveen.

The cyborg was struggling to her feet, using Lenn's arm for leverage as she did so. "I'm all right, Lenn. Nothing for you to worry about."

"We can get a medical droid if you need one," Cedonia offered as Corso hurried over to help his captain to her feet.

Jeveen shook her head, her ponytail brushing Corso's cheek in the process. "No, I need Bowdaar, the Wookiee who came with me."

"Of course." Cedonia moved to the doorway and spoke to someone, likely a servant, just outside.

Corso and Lenn helped Jeveen to a couch. Before she could say a word, Corso tugged off her right boot. It and the ankle underneath had been scorched by blaster fire. "Looks like Xin managed to getcha before _you_ got _him_."

"Looks like," she agreed with a grimace. "I paid good money for that foot, too."

Lenn interrupted then, his face almost the same green as his robe. "Why isn't there any blood?"

"I lost my right arm below the elbow and my right leg below the knee the same time I lost my eye," Jeveen explained, acknowledging Bowdaar when he arrived and began to poke and prod at the exposed circuitry on her ankle. "Got fitted for these ones as soon as I stopped growing."

Corso handed Bowdaar his multitool when the Wookiee extended one massive paw. As he used it on Jeveen's foot, Lenn mused, "I had no idea how violent such a life could be. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Mostly from my older brothers." The smuggler winced at something Bowdaar did, but waved for him to continue when he looked at her inquiringly. "Once I got into space, I learned from whoever would teach me."

Bowdaar interrupted before anyone could say anything else. _"How does that feel, Captain?"_

"Better," she told him, carefully rotating her foot. "Thank you."

Corso picked up her boot and held it up for her to see the hole. "What do you want to do about this, Captain?"

"I can have one of the servants tend to that, if you like?" Lenn offered, his expression hopeful.

Jeveen nodded, her smile wry. "Sure. That'd be great. I love these boots and don't want to lose them because I got careless."

"Hardly careless." He took the boot from Corso and hurried to the door of the room.

Shifting to sit beside her, he asked in a low voice. "Do you have any other injuries?"

"I'm fine, Corso." She patted his arm. "Thanks for asking. What about you?"

He made a show of stretching. "Me? Nah, I'm good."

_"Don't lie, Corso. I can smell your blood."_ Bowdaar glared at him.

Huffing in annoyance, he gave a dismissive wave. "Don't worry about me."

"We certainly will!" Jeveen retorted, her eye narrowed into a glare. "Where did Xin get you?"

Grumbling, he carefully removed his chest armor and lifted the bodysock underneath to expose a gash underneath along the left side of his stomach. _"Who took a vibroknife to you?"_

"Not Xin, certainly." Jeveen pulled a medkit out of her utility belt and pulled out some antiseptic wipes. "How long have you been hiding this?"

He held still as she began to clean the wound. "Dunno. We've been in such a hurry all day that I didn't really notice until we got to the palace."

"Oh, goodness, Mr. Riggs, are you all right?" Cedonia asked the question as Jeveen opened a kolto patch and carefully placed it over the gash.

He nodded, offering his captain a grateful smile as he smoothed his bodysock back down. "Yeah, I'm good. Jeveen saw to that."

"Clearly, the life you lead is more dangerous than we thought," Lenn added, coming up beside his sister, offering the repaired boot.

Bowdaar took it and helped Jeveen put it back on, careful of the exposed circuits. She shrugged as she repacked her medkit and put it away. "Well, the bigger rewards require bigger risks. It all evens out in the end."

"You have our gratitude, Captain, and that of our House," Cedonia told her as she stood up.

Corso followed suit a moment later, his armor back in place. Jeveen offered a casual salute. "Hey, I couldn't let such a good-looking guy as your brother die because of something _I_ did."

"A something that _we_ asked you to do," Lenn reminded her, taking her hand and kissing the back with an apologetic smile.

He started to bristle until he felt Jeveen take his hand with her other one, squeezing lightly. Then he relaxed as she assured them, "All in a day's work. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get to our ship."

"Thank you again, Captain." Lenn reluctantly released her hand.

Together, they left the room and the palace entirely. _It'll be good to get away from all these feuding Houses. So much for 'civilized._


	5. Interlude

"You know, Captain, I thought I'd feel better about killing Skavak and gettin' Torchy back, but I just feel--" he faltered, trying to think of the right word for the way he felt.

Luckily, Jeveen knew the right word: "Empty? Yeah, me, too. Even getting Nok Drayen's treasure in the bargain feels kind of like a letdown."

"Exactly." He grinned in relief, glad he wasn't the only one feeling this way. "You know, I said I'd stick with you until I got Torchy back, but now I find I don't wanna go."

She turned her chair towards him, utterly serious for once. "I don't want you to go, either, Corso." She reached out and squeezed his hand with hers.

Corso curled his fingers around hers, taking a deep breath. "If I stay, there's something I'd like to do, but I don't know quite how to ask."

"Just spit it out, then." Jeveen smiled, squeezing his hand again. "I won't space you if I don't like the question."

He gave a lopsided grin. "Nah, you'd shoot me."

"Exactly." She winked. "Now what is it?"

Another deep breath. "Courtship is a big thing on Ord Mantell. With my fiancée, I got permission from her father first, then had a few chaperoned dates between our families..."

"Since when do you have a fiancée?" Jeveen sounded incredulous and he was almost sure he saw hurt in her eye.

Corso tightened his grip on her hand when she moved to withdraw it. "I never saw her after my family died. My whole world blew up and I just... ran." He wiped his free hand across his eyes and felt her hand relax in his grip. "I wish I'd let her down more gently, but... she wasn't even in the same galaxy as you." Yet another deep breath. "I know it's different here, but... Jeveen, may I have permission to seek your hand?"

A grin spread across her face and she leaned forward to toy with the collar of the shirt he'd changed into once they were headed back towards Nar Shaddaa. "I like bad boys. I'd rather see you asking for forgiveness than permission."

"I hope I never do anything to you that needs forgiveness." He knew she hadn't meant it the way it sounded, but he honestly had no desire to hurt her that way.

She laughed softly and tugged on his shirt. "C'mere and kiss me, farm boy."

"With pleasure." Grinning, he leaned forward and kissed her like he'd been wanting to for ages.

Jeveen had a smile on her face afterwards, stroking his cheek with her fingertips. "Just as a warning: I may flirt with other men in the future, but _you're_ the only one who's courting me. Got it?"

"I don't like it, but I understand why you do it."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist this scene. I'd been waiting for it since I decided to have these two get together. I thought it might work better if I grounded it in the overall smuggler storyline as well.


	6. Balmorra

"Were you there when the Empire attacked Coruscant?" Commander Madine demanded, his eyes narrowed.

Jeveen folded her arms across her chest and regarded him coolly, the most serious Bowdaar had ever seen her. "Actually, I was. It was my home until the Imps attacked." She reached up and tapped the implant over her right eyesocket. "'Swhen I got this baby."

_"There is no honor in the way the Empire fights. We should not imitate them,"_ he added his opinion, pleased to see the commander backing down, his anger cooling off.

The human bowed his head, hands on his hips. "Sorry, I had no idea."

"I don't like to advertise it." His captain shrugged, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I prefer to dazzle people with my razor-sharp wit instead."

Madine gave a soft huff of laughter. "You're an honorable and compassionate woman, Captain. I'm glad you were the one making the call, not me."

"Just remember that this is about saving Balmorra, not beating the Imps." Her expression hardened briefly.

He nodded and saluted. "I will. Thank you again, Captain."

"All in a day's work." She returned the salute and turned to head out. "C'mon, Bowdaar, let's see if our newest crew member has snuck aboard yet."

The Wookiee chuffed with laughter. _"If she has, it'll drive Corso crazy trying to figure out how she managed it."_

"She's Mandalorian. Remind me to share a few stories someday."

* * *

"Captain!" Corso caught Jeveen in a hug when she and Bowdaar returned to the Balmorra orbital station, spinning her around.

She laughed, gripping his shoulders and kissing him, light and swift. "I missed you, too, Corso."

"Oh, please, you two are so sweet, my teeth will rot." Risha rolled her eyes, but couldn't quite hide a smile as she watched the pair.

Bowdaar caught a familiar scent and looked up at the top of the ramp for the ship. Akaavi stood there, one shoulder braced against the hatch opening. "Is this all your crew, Captain?"

"What the--!? Where'd you--?" Setting Jeveen on her feet, Corso turned and pulled Torchy, pointing it at the Mandalorian.

The Wookiee only caught it out of the corner of his eye, but he was pretty sure that the cyborg pinched her boyfriend's butt, making him jump. "Calm down, farm boy. She's no threat."

"Are you sure?" He rubbed his bottom, a wounded expression on his face, still eyeing the Zabrak warily.

Bowdaar confirmed Jeveen's story with a soft growl. _"She helped us with our mission here. We wouldn't have succeeded without her."_

"To answer your question, Akaavi, yes, this is the rest of my crew: Corso Riggs and Risha." Their captain started up the ramp to join the other female. "I'd like you to meet Akaavi Spar. She'll be traveling with us for awhile."

Risha was the first to step forward. "It's nice to meet you, Akaavi. I'm assuming your fighting prowess wasn't the only reason you were such a big help dirtside."

"I secured the ship myself!" Corso exclaimed, looking worried.

Jeveen laughed as she ducked past Akaavi into the ship. The Mandalorian answered his unspoken question, "I've snuck into high-security prisons without setting off alarms. Getting past the security on your ship was child's play."

_"Don't worry, Corso. She means us no harm."_ Bowdaar rested a big paw on his friend's shoulder.

He grumbled, but said nothing more as they finished filing onto the ship.


	7. Quesh

"You know, I planned to take a shower anyway. I didn't expect the Republic to mandate one," Risha remarked to Jeveen as they showered aboard the orbital station above Quesh.

The cyborg laughed. "You can't blame them for being cautious."

"Oh, I don't." She picked up the shampoo bottle and made a face. "I'd just rather use my _own_ soap and shampoo."

Another laugh, as she'd intended. "I won't stop you if you decide to take another shower when we get back to the ship."

"I'll manage, just this once." She began working the shampoo into her hair.

After a few moments, Jeveen asked, "So, what's between you and Beryl? I sense History."

"You're correct, but I'd rather not talk about it." Risha tried to make her voice stern.

As she'd come to expect, the captain accepted defeat gracefully. "That's fine, but I'll get the story out of you eventually."

"Only when I'm ready to tell it and I'm not." She shut off her water and slipped out of the cubicle into the changing area.

The fluffy towel waiting for her soaked up stray droplets of water while the tunic and pants were worn and soft. "I'll be ready to hear it when you're ready to tell it."

"I'm sure you will." Still toweling her hair dry, Risha emerged from the changing area to see Jeveen already seated on the bench outside, brown hair curling damply below her shoulders, softening the appearance of her implants. Sitting down beside her, she couldn't resist asking, "Are you in the habit of collecting strays or is it a recent development?"

Carefully finger-combing her hair, Jeveen smiled wryly. "A recent development. I was happy on my own. Just me and _Starseeker_ flying through space. Then I took a shipment of blasters to Ord Mantell and things changed."

"What do you see in Corso, anyway?" She had to admit the pair made a cute couple, but she wondered what it was about him that the captain liked.

Smiling softly, she said, "Everything. He's so sweet and earnest and down-to-earth. Despite the fact that he tries so hard to protect me, he respects that I can take care of myself and just watches my back for me instead."

"I'm sure he quite enjoys watching your back, too." Risha began to untangle her hair, wishing she had her usual array of brushes and combs to help with the task.

Jeveen smirked. "And I enjoy watching _his_ back, too."

"I just bet you do."


	8. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRRRRRRRRR!

"Corso? C'mon, Corso, wake up. Open those gorgeous eyes of yours, _please_." Jeveen sounded close to tears as she rambled at him. "We haven't had much time to explore things between us. You don't want to leave me without doing that, do you?"

He groaned then, reaching out with one hand. As he fought to open his eyes, he felt her catch his hand in both of hers. Voice hoarse, he said, "Told you I got your back, Cap. I meant it."

"Thank the stars!" Relief flooded her voice and he finally managed to open his eyes.

Corso lay on his back with Jeveen on her knees beside him. Not surprisingly, they were surrounded by ice and rock. "Ugh, why do I feel like a herd of rontos are tap dancing in my skull?"

"Love tap from one of Shai Tenna's goons." She let his hand go so she could fumble with her medkit. "Got me, too. Here."

That's when he noticed that she'd removed her gloves. The left was quickly turning pale. He took the offered painkiller and clasped her hand between his. "You know, you could have timed things better."

"W-what do you mean?" Gently freeing her hands, she put her gloves back on, flexing her fingers carefully.

He dry-swallowed the pill with a grimace. "Bringing up our relationship like that. I thought you _wanted_ to take things slow?"

"Well, yeah, but not at a glacial pace." Jeveen rolled her eye with a wry smile. "The kissing and cuddling's been nice, but we've yet to go on a proper date."

His headache fading now, Corso gave her a Look. "When have we had _time_? Or even been anywhere we _could_ go out."

"I'm sorry." Voice small, she hung her head. "I've never dated anyone before. I have no idea how to make things work."

Gently tilting her head up so her eye met his, he told her, "I just want some time for _us_ as a couple, you know? A chance to be together without someone or something wanting to kill us."

"I'd like that." She smiled and stretched up to kiss him softly. "Soon as we get that damn cloaking device, we'll take some time for ourselves, all right?"

He grinned and returned the kiss. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Guss hesitated when he saw three unfamiliar people walking with Jeveen and Corso, both of whom were bundled up in thermal blankets and cradling mugs in their hands. Still, he'd made the choice to offer his services and it seemed the captain had a larger crew than he anticipated. He cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Ah, Captain?"

"Who are you?" The Zabrak swiftly placed herself between him and the others, her techstaff at the ready, yellow eyes narrowed.

He quickly held up his hands to show that he meant no harm. "Guss Tuno. I helped your captain and Corso down on the planet."

"Stand down, Akaavi. He's telling the truth." At Jeveen's words, the Zabrak returned her staff to its place on her back, but didn't move.

The Mon Calamari didn't lower his hands, either. "I just want to talk, that's all."

"Can we do this while we walk? I want to get back to the ship and bury myself in blankets." She smirked at the male at her side. "With Corso."

The human female rolled her eyes, but Guss noticed the smile tugging at her mouth. Obediently, he fell into step with them. "Well, I planned to offer to join you and Corso, but it looks like you have enough people helping you as it is."

"Do you have any medical training?" She caught his sleeve, blue eye staring intently at him.

Keeping on eye on her, he swiveled the other to take in the others' reactions. All of them looked hopeful. "Ah, yes, I do, actually. You get yourself into enough scrapes, you learn to patch yourself up."

"Are you familiar with Human, Wookiee, and Zabrak anatomy?" Corso asked the question, his voice sounding hoarse.

He shook his head. "No, I'm only familiar with Mon Calamari anatomy and biology, but I can learn if I have references."

"You'll have them." Jeveen nodded decisively. "Welcome to our weird little family, Guss." She pointed a finger at him. "Remember to be honest with us. I don't care if you lie to anyone else, but _don't_ lie to us. Are we clear?"

Guss nodded firmly, catching the others exchanging puzzled and worried glances. "Yes, Captain. Perfectly clear."

"Good. Come on." She keyed in the code to the ship and the six of them trooped aboard. "You know Corso, of course. The rest are Bowdaar, Risha, and Akaavi. None of us have any medical training beyond slapping kolto on scrapes and burns, so we'll be relying on you to keep us healthy. No pressure or anything." Looping her arm through Corso's, she set off down the corridor. "Risha, could you finish the ship tour and get him settled in the crew quarters?"

The human female nodded. "Aye, Captain." She turned back to Guss. "Jeveen doesn't really insist on formalities. We defer to her because it's her ship and the rest of us sort of ended up tagging along with her for various reasons."

"That I understand. She's certainly the type to inspire people." He glanced in the direction she and Corso had disappeared. "Are they--"

Risha rolled her eyes again. "Dating? Yes. It's sickening how sweet they are."

"Sickening, yeah." He hid a smile and focused on the rest of the ship tour. It was clear that each of the others cared not only for their captain, but for each other as well. He promised to do his best to get along and fit into this family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'no dates' thing will be corrected. Trust me.


	9. Nar Shaddaa (Reprise)

"Everything set, Risha?" Corso asked the moment he and Jeveen trooped onto the ship after their successful heist.

She nodded, ignoring the suspicious looks their captain was giving both of them. "All set. You just have to _ask_."

"Right." Giving a sheepish laugh, he turned and took Jeveen's hands in his. "Jeveen, will you do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?"

A grin spread across her face. "I'd love to, Corso." Then panic flashed across her face. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Um, neither do I." He looked sheepish.

Risha smirked at the two of them. _Just as I thought._ "I already thought of that. There are outfits waiting for each of you on your bunks."

"Really?" Looking excited, Jeveen darted for her quarters.

Corso, however, looked worried. "Um, you didn't have to, Risha."

"Don't worry, farmboy." She patted his arm reassuringly. "It's nothing really fancy, but it'll look absolutely _delicious_ on you."

Still looking worried, he headed off to the quarters he shared with Guss and Bowdaar. Risha followed Jeveen and found the other female holding the dress up in front of her and staring at her reflection in the mirror. Made of light, flowy material the same blue as Jeveen's remaining eye, it had a sweetheart neckline, an empire waist to make her seem taller, and the hem stopped below her knees. She turned when Risha rapped her knuckles on the doorjamb. "Oh, Risha, it's gorgeous. Thank you!"

"It's about time you two had a proper date." She watched her captain carefully hang the dress in her closet. "Would you like some help getting ready?"

The cyborg nodded gratefully, her ponytail bobbing with the move. "Yes, _please_. I'm not much for fancy hairstyles or make-up."

"I noticed." She chuckled fondly. "Take a nice, long shower and I'll see what I can find for you."

Her friend started for the 'fresher, and then turned back to hug Risha. "Thank you so much."

"It's about time I called in favors for this kind of thing." She returned the hug a little awkwardly. Her father had never been the demonstrative type and most of her friends didn't bother with hugs, either. "Now go shower: you stink!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Laughing, Jeveen grabbed a towel and scurried into the 'fresher.

When Risha emerged from the captain's quarters, she found Guss walking down the corridor, looking puzzled. "Is something going on that I don't know about?"

"Jeveen and Corso are going on a date tonight," she told him.

He looked relieved. "Oh, good. It's about time."

"Tell me about it." She smiled wryly and continued on to the quarters she shared with Akaavi.

The Mandalorian looked up from the armor she was repairing as Risha's entrance. "The captain agreed to go out with Riggs?"

"Yep." Risha dug through her things, looking for the make-up sampler a friend had sent her. "They'll be sickeningly sweet elsewhere for a change."

She found the sampler and flipped through it for the make-up set that would best suit Jeveen's coloring. "In my clan, potential mates courted by demonstrating their ability to fight, not with pretty words and this 'flirting'."

"He's done both." Risha found the perfect set, and then began pawing through her collection of nail polish. "He also gave her the blasters she uses when she fights."

"Those are excellent courting gifts." The Zabrak gave an approving nod.

The human stifled a laugh, choosing not to mention that he hadn't _meant_ them as courting gifts at the time. "She bought him the big blaster rifle he uses when he watches her back."

"The one he calls Sergeant Boom-Boom?" If Akaavi had eyebrows, Risha was sure one or both would have been raised.

The engineer nodded, holding several bottles up to the light to better examine the colors. "Yeah, he likes to name his weapons."

"One of my clanmates did the same." Sadness flashed briefly across the Mandalorian's face.

Risha paused beside her chair and squeezed her shoulder in silent sympathy. Though Akaavi didn't acknowledge it, neither did she shrug it off. Quietly, the redhead left for the captain's quarters. She only had a few hours help her get ready, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Risha complains about how sickeningly sweet they are, but she secretly loves it.


	10. Belsavis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schmoopy fluff. If you'd like something more substantial than that, you'll have to move along. ;-)

"Are you _sure_ we can trust Ivory?" Corso asked Jeveen as they cuddled together on the sofa in her quarters.

Nestled in his arms, her hair down, and wearing only a tunic and pants, she shook her head. "No, but he wants to get Rogun, same as us. For now, we have the same goal."

"Could've left him on Belsavis," he muttered, resting his cheek against her hair.

She shrugged, nestling further into his arms. "Probably, but I figured this way we could consult with him for further information if possible. Besides, he got out of his cell once before. Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"Still don't trust him." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "Neither do I. That's why we're keeping a round-the-clock watch on him."

"Your decision, Cap." Corso squeezed her lightly. "How'd it go with Guss? I still wish you'd taken me with you."

Jeveen straightened so she could look at him. "I know, but you were still recovering from Hoth and I figured he'd get prisoners better than anyone."

"I know." He sighed deeply and kissed her softly. "I missed you."

She kissed him back, nipping playfully at his lower lip. "I will say this: you're better at kissing and cuddling than Guss." He stared at her in shock until her eye twinkled and she burst into laughter. "Oh, Corso, your _face_!"

"Glad one of us is amused." Though he grumbled, a smile tugged at his mouth.

Still laughing, she wiped at her eye. "Oh, I couldn't resist."

"Obviously." He sighed softly. "I wish we had time to go on more dates."

She sobered, hugging him. "I know, but we don't really need them. They're mainly to help the two people in question get to know each other and we've already done that."

"They're also a chance to spend time together, just the two of us, with no one shooting at us or wanting us dead," he reminded her.

Jeveen laughed softly. "Tell you what: once we're finished saving the galaxy, I owe you a date. How's that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." Grinning, Corso kissed her softly.

When she responded this time, there was more heat to her kiss and she nudged one of his hands up to cover a breast. He pulled back slightly to catch his breath, looking at her questioningly. She gave an annoyed huff, keeping his hand where it was. "I know you want to treat me like a lady and all, Corso, but I'm _not_ a lady. I never have been and I want you to make love to me."

"I've been waiting for you to say you were ready to take this step." He smiled and gently cupped her breast through the tunic, making her sigh softly with pleasure.

Though her tone was annoyed, the way she pressed closer to him as he caressed her belied it. "I've been waiting for _you_ to make the first move, idiot."

"Lady's choice." He shrugged slightly. "Up to the lady to tell me if she wants more or not."

Jeveen pushed him onto his back, her grin wicked. "What do I have to say or do to prove to you that I'm no lady?"

"You'll always be a lady to me," Corso told her simply.

Rolling her eye, she leaned down to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. _My lady, my captain. Always._


	11. Post-Voss

"Hey, Corso." He turned from the console at the sound of Risha's voice, startled. The cockpit was usually Jeveen's first stop once she came back aboard.

Only just remembering that he was technically on duty, he remained seated and asked, "Hey, Risha. Where's the captain?"

"Went straight to her quarters." Risha finished removing her gloves and helmet, setting them aside with her sniper rifle. "I'll get us underway to Corellia. You go to her."

At her gesture, he stood up and she took his seat, immediately beginning to program the hyperspace jumps. "Corellia? What?"

"Go talk to her and you'll find out." She paused long enough to give him a firm push away.

Holding up his hands, he turned and hurried to the captain's quarters. The door was closed, but slid open at the touch of his hand. When he entered, it was dim, so it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. Most of Jeveen's gear was piled haphazardly on the sofa, her belt, with the blasters still in their holsters, draped carefully over the arm. The last concerned him the most. She was always careful to clean her blasters and put them away in their arms locker. _What happened down there that she doesn't even do_ that _?_ He finally spotted her curled into a ball on the bed, wearing only her shirt and shorts. Toeing off his shoes, Corso perched on the edge of the bed and hesitantly reached out to rest his hand on her back. She tensed at his touch and his heart broke when she didn't relax. Gently stroking her back, he asked, "Wanna talk about it, Cap?"

"I'm an idiot." She didn't turn to face him, but her words were clear enough.

He frowned at her. "Hey, now! That's the woman I love you're talking about."

"It's true, Corso." This time, she did turn to face him. His heart broke again when he saw the tear tracks on her left cheek.

Gently rubbing away the tracks, he asked, "Why do you say that? What happened down there?"

"Turns out that we've actually been helping the Voidwolf all this time." Jeveen shifted around so she could rest her head on his thigh.

Corso stared at her, caught by surprise. "What?!"

"That's what I said!" She laughed bitterly. "Darmas and Dodonna have been working for the Imps all this time, using us to do their dirty work."

He balled his free hand into a fist. "We'll get the blame for it, since we're the ones who've done everything. We'll hang."

"It's mostly me who'll get the blame." She squirmed closer to him, all but crawling into his lap.

He gladly pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her. "Where you go, I go, Jeveen. I told you that."

"Thanks." She tucked her head under his chin.

After stroking her back for a few minutes, he asked, "How'd you learn all this, anyway? Wait, it wasn't _really_ a meeting of Rogun and his lieutenants, was it?"

"Dunno if it was or not, but old Voidy sent two of his minions to kill us." Jeveen rested her left hand over his heart. "Turns out we should've been working with Rogun instead. He's doing what he can to pull the rest of the underworld factions together to oppose Voidy."

Corso nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "So why are we heading to Corellia?"

"That's where Darmas and Dodonna are right now." She pressed a kiss to his throat, making his heart skip a beat. "We find them and take them in, we clear up our names."

He tightened his arm around her waist. "Then we go after Voidy?"

"Mm-hmm." She shifted and stretched up to kiss him softly. "Corso?"

"What?" He began kissing each freckle on the cheek nearest him.

Jeveen gently pushed him back so she could look at him properly. "Did you mean that earlier?"

"Mean what earlier?" Corso frowned, trying to figure out what she could be referring to.

Looking shy for the first time that he could remember, she said, "When you said I'm the woman you love."

"Oh, yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "Of course I meant it. I've loved you for a long time, but I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate it. That just kinda slipped out."

The smile that lit her face took his breath away: it made her so much more beautiful. "I love you, too, Corso."

Feeling as if his face would split with his grin, he drew her into a happy kiss, one that she returned just as happily. "My captain, my lady, and my love."

"I still disagree on 'lady', but the others are perfectly accurate."


	12. Corellia

"Hot lady rebels, Cap?" Corso asked as Sumalee and the others left.

Jeveen shrugged as she checked her blasters. "Hey, I wasn't sure they'd believe that he was working for the Imps. Figured him bein' in it for the women would be more convincing."

"Turned that around on you, though." He grinned as he checked his weapons to ensure they were still in working order.

She snorted and holstered her blasters. "As if I'd ever want to sleep with a smarm like him."

"You still flirted with him." He couldn't resist reminding her of that fact, though he'd noticed that she'd really only done that a few times.

Jeveen shook her head as she carefully flexed and bent her right hand and wrist. "Only one man gets into bed with me these days."

"I'm going to regret asking which man, aren't I?" Corso watched as she removed her glove and bracer. The shape of her wrist didn't look right.

She prodded at it with her left hand. "If you have to ask, then the answer is Bowdaar."

"You wound me, Jeveen!" He pressed his hand over his heart, considerably overplaying his reaction.

"Knew you wouldn't buy it a second time." She frowned, and then shook her head with a sigh. "I'll need Bowdaar to take care of this before we start making those staged attacks. Landed on it wrong and would have twisted it if it'd been my left wrist."

He nodded as she put her bracer and glove back on. "For the record: only one woman gets into bed with me these days, too."

"Oh, Corso." Smiling, she stretched up to kiss him softly. "Soon as we get more than a few minutes alone, you're in _big_ trouble."

He grinned and returned the kiss with interest. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

They watched the flagship loom ever closer. Corso couldn't keep quiet. "You know, we could be going to our deaths."

"Hey, show a little optimism, Corso." She nudged him with her elbow.

He pulled her close and kissed her fiercely. "I _am_ being optimistic. Worst-case scenario is that he captures us alive."

"Then we trust that Sumalee will get us out." She looped her arms around his neck.

Corso rested his forehead against hers, her implants cold against his skin. "Just remember that I love you, no matter what happens."

"I love you, too, Corso." Smiling softly, _she_ kissed _him_ this time.

He didn't let her go just yet and she looked at him curiously. "If we do manage to get out of this alive and free, would you consider marrying me?"

"You want to make an honest woman out of me?" She quirked her eyebrow at him.

Corso rolled his eyes at the notion. "No one can make you 'honest', Cap. I just can't imagine living without you in my life."

"You don't need marriage to guarantee that." Jeveen idly traced the scars on his cheek with her fingertips. "I'm not about to kick you off the ship."

He shook his head, exasperated. "This isn't about that, either. I want to marry you because I love you. Simple as that."

If they hadn't been holding each other, they'd have fallen over when the shuttle landed. "You have horrible timing, you know that?"

"Just think about it and give me an answer when you're ready."

They shared one last kiss before they exited the shuttle.


	13. After Corellia

She stopped them in the lounge area. "Before we take off: Corso, you asked me a question earlier and I never got a chance to answer it."

"Jeveen, are you sure you want to bring this up _now_?" He looked at the others nervously.

She smiled and took his hands in hers. "I'm sure because my answer is yes."

"Yes?" He stared at her in disbelief that quickly gave way to delight when she nodded. "Yes!"

She laughed when he scooped her up and spun her in a circle. Guss asked, "Wait, what was the question?"

"He asked me to marry him while we were on the shuttle going up to Voidy's ship," Jeveen explained with a grin, leaning into Corso with an arm around his waist.

He laughed sheepishly as the others groaned. Risha asked what they were all probably thinking, "Corso, do you know how much your timing _sucks_?"

"I was looking death in the face." He shrugged, unrepentant. "I wanted to get that out of the way."

Risha looked speculatively between the two. "You know, as ship's captain, Jeveen, you're legally empowered by the Republic to perform wedding ceremonies onboard your vessel."

"That's not a bad idea." She grinned and looked up at Corso. "What do you say? We take some time to clean up and get into space, and then I make an honest man out of you?"

He grinned back. "Since when did you want an 'honest' man, Cap?"

"Since I met you." She stretched up to kiss him.

He scooped her up into another hug. "Sounds good to me."

"All right, everyone." She turned to address the others. "Let's get flying, and then meet back here for the ceremony."

They scattered to do just that. For once, she left the piloting to someone else--Risha--so she could shower and change into the dress she'd worn for her first date with Corso. She left her hair loose and carefully applied a touch of make up to her eye, lips, and cheeks. Finally, an hour after accepting Corso's proposal, they stood together in front of the others. Holding his hands in hers, she asked, "Do you, Corso, take me to be your lawfully wedded bride?"

"I do." He kept his eyes on hers as he continued, "I swear to spend my life protecting your body, honoring your spirit, and respecting your mind. My first and last goal of every day will be to bring a smile to your face." She couldn't stifle a smile at that one and he freed one hand to cup her cheek. "Like that one."

She took a deep breath and recited the vows she'd composed as she'd gotten ready, "I accept you as my lawfully wedded husband. To love and cherish until I die in your arms."

"May that be a very, very long time away." Fear flashed in his eyes for a moment, chased away by his smile the next moment. "I love you, Jeveen."

She smiled reassuringly. "I love you, too, Corso."

"Oh, just kiss already," Risha exclaimed, exasperated.

Laughing, they did and it was the sweetest of all the kisses she'd shared with Corso so far. Then he hugged her tight, murmuring in her ear, "Let's go shop for a ring as soon as we can."

"I had Risha set course for Nar Shaddaa," she murmured back. "We'll go shopping once we arrive there, and then spend a week in the swankiest honeymoon suite credits can buy."

He had a delighted grin on his face when they pulled apart. "I like the sound of that."

"But there's nothing against us starting our honeymoon now." She grinned and took his hand to tow him to their quarters. Just before they turned the corner, she told the others, "Take care of the ship, everyone. Do _not_ disturb us until we get to Nar Shaddaa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written for now, but the new expansion is giving me IDEAS, so we'll see.


	14. Shadows of Revan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeveen and Risha aren't the only ones investigating Manaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised something for the Shadows of Revan and here we are. More will be coming over the next week or so. Enjoy!

She hesitated as they entered the research center on Manaan. Keeping her voice quiet, she asked, "Is it just me, or did that echo sound off?"

"Not just you, Captain," Risha whispered back. "We're not the only ones here."

She nodded, drawing both of her blasters. "Ready for anything?"

"Always." Risha drew her sniper rifle, nodding firmly.

Together, they started forward. Glimpsing movement up ahead, Jeveen dropped to one knee and pointed her blasters at the source of movement. A Sith Pureblood stood at the ready, brandishing two lightsabers that burned blue-white. _Great, one of_ those _Sith._

"Wait, Kay, I think I know her." The blue-skinned Twi'lek gently pushed the Sith's arm down.

Risha gasped, lowering her rifle. "Vette?"

"Risha!" A smile spread across the Twi'lek's face. "Oh my-- I thought I'd never see you again!"

Jeveen watched in growing shock as the two women dashed toward each other and embraced tightly. Glance past them, she noticed that the Sith had a fondly amused smile on her face, her lightsabers deactivated and returned to her belt. Straightening up and holstering her blasters, she asked, "So, I take it you two know each other, Risha?"

"Of course." Risha looked truly happy for the first time that she could remember since meeting the princess. "Captain, this is Vette, the best thief I ever met. Vette, this is Jeveen, captain of the freighter I maintain."

She grinned. "Ah! The Twi'lek girl you mentioned that one time."

"Only once, Risha?" Vette pouted playfully at her friend. "I'm hurt."

The Sith approached them, her hands far from her lightsabers. "To be fair, Vette, you only mentioned Risha to _me_ once."

 _"Well, this will make things easier."_ Jeveen tilted her head at the sound of Theron's voice in her ear. _"I've just made contact with a Sith who says she and the Emperor's Wrath are investigating Darth Arkous for the same reason we're investigating Darok."_

The smuggler looked at the Sith. "Are you the Emperor's Wrath?"

"Yes, I am, though I prefer to go by Darth Kejine." The taller female looked... shy? "Are you the smuggler who took out the Voidwolf?"

She offered a cheeky salute. "That's me! Captain Jeveen of the _Starseeker_."

"It seems we're here on similar missions. Would you be willing to work together?" Kejine extended one of her hands.

After a moment, Jeveen nodded and shook the offered hand. "Sure, but I don't take betrayal lightly, just so you know."

"Neither do I." The Sith's expression hardened.

She nodded. "Good, then there's nothing for us to worry about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist having Vette and Risha reunite. They seemed like they were really good friends and I wanted them to have that connection to each other again.


End file.
